What the Eyes can't See
by usagirl
Summary: formly (Woman who sees all but sees nothing) Fate is a cruel and lonely thing. It effects all and damages the life of 3 young babies
1. Default Chapter

Title: The woman who sees all but sees nothing

Author: Usagirl

A/N I know I said I would get the clash out soon but I promise it will be on my site by the end of this week but I couldn't help it inspiration struck and you just can't ignore that people. This is an A/U. Please R/R

**The Woman who sees all but sees nothing**

This story is not about myself, but about the woman I let slip through mine fingers yet again. How many times have I made the same mistake over and over and again I lose her, the most important woman in my life. Her hair was pale silver. Her eyes the brightest blue. They were after her. They stopped at nothing to get her and now she is gone she has left me once again and it is all my fault. I let the rumors cloud my judgment, just like everyone else on this god-forsaken planet. Here I told her not to judge people by what they have heard but once I found out who she truly was I did the same thing. I am such a hypocrite. They called her a monster, a demon, they said that Satan himself had sent her to destroy us. But once you got to know her she was so sweet and innocent all she ever wanted was to be loved. She never meant any harm and they repeatedly came after her. They even offered a reward on her head. $10,000,000 dead or alive. She was worth so much more than that. After all the people she has helped and what they had done to her she didn't deserve it... She didn't DESERVE IT GOD DAMN IT! They killed her... I killed her... I watched her die. My life. My love. My Usako. I never got to tell her. I wish I could have, she believed she was unworthy of love but that is wrong so many people cared for her... Loved her... And this is her story... Our Story... And in her words 'no one has the right to take another's life.' But yet we took hers away, the entire human race.

Next time...

The hands of fate are cruel and uncaring. Life is unfair and hurts people who deserve the most care. Destiny can be so cruel to the young the story of the woman who sees all but sees nothing. The girl with the innocent smile and blank blue eyes. Her story is a sad one that needs to be told for humans to realizing the mistake of their eyes.

To be continued...

Like it hat it please R/R

~Usagirl


	2. And so it begins

Title: The Woman who sees all but sees nothing

Author: usagirl

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been babysitting and I couldn't write for a while. And you guys will soon realize where the title comes from. Now on with the story...*~_~*

The Woman who sees all but sees nothing

She stumbled in my life by accident. She always seemed to bring chaos after her. Everyone blames her for being a destroyer of towns and cities... but only a few people have seen the real her. Me included. She just wanted to be normal and to be loved, but they tracked her down to the ends of the Earth. Cities were destroyed it's not _her _fault it's there fault. Putting a reward on her head sending others like her to bring her back. IT" NOT FAIR DAMN IT! She never did anything wrong. Maybe if you knew her like I knew her you would understand. A woman who could see all but could see nothing. I guess you are pretty confused now. I was to. I have just recently heard of her past. It came to a shock to us all. We all grieve over her but for you to understand I have to start at the begging even before she came into my life. This is her story. The story of Usagi bringer of chaos...

2001. In a small town outside of Tokyo. Correction in an isolated research building outside of Tokyo is where it all began. A research lab is what they had called it but I call it cruel punishment. 3 babies lay in cribs. A woman with dark purplish hair is with them.

"How are our little experiments doing today?" She wore a cold smile. The babies began to wail. Outside each crib were names. Minako, Usagi and Haruka. 

"Ikuko will you bring me Usagi please." 

"Yes doctor. Isn't lucky for you. You get to be Dr. Tsukino first experiment. We will make a superior race of humans and you my dear are the first step to victory." She scooped Usagi up in her arms.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Be quiet you little brat."

"Ah there you are Usagi come to the doctor now." Kenji had a warm smile on his face and Usagi let out a whimper.

"Sssshhhh! It's okay now. Now all I am going to do is stick the needle in your arm okay?" *Whimper* "Don't be frightened you are going to help the human race." The needle descended to her arm and the first injection was made, but Dr. Tsukino and his assistant did not the dramatic side effects of the drugs or the fact that the baby would effect so many lives of others. Both Positively and negatively and fate lead her there. Because Destiny is always watching.

To Be Continued...

A/N I am sorry it's so short but please R/R. I will try to make the next one longer.

Usagirl


	3. The power of lonliness

Title: What the Eyes can't see

Author: usagirl

part 3

A/N: I won't be posting as much during the school year but I will try I really will. So if ya email me and pressure me I might get it done faster I love email. I changed the name cause it was to long. So now on with the story 

What the Eyes can't see

Sixteen years. Sixteen years it has been since that fateful day. The day they turned us into freaks. I can see farther than humans. I am ten times stronger than humans. I am smarter than humans and yet I am still a human or am I? They have dubbed us with names Minako the Monsoon, Haruka the Hurricane, Usagi the Destroyer, and so many others I don't remember or wish not to. The only love we had growing up was from Kenji. He thought of us as daughters when others thought of us as freaks. Ikuko hated us. We took away Kenji love for her. But they thought that Kenji was getting to close. It would make us weak they said. That we were not human. That night they killed Kenji and we escaped. He helped us escape. That is why he is now dead. Kenji distracted them while we left. I was only trn years old and I could not see it but I was there when the bullets hit. I can still hear the ringing of the gunshoot in my ears. To this day I still cry in my bed at night. I cannot help it. That was the only love I had ever known. He helped us escape but yet Minako had stayed with them. I do not know why but she did. Haruka...Haruka well, sells her 'services' to people who need to get rid of a problem. And me... And me I just try to stay alive. It is hard with them hunting me down especially with Minako helping them. I don't see why they don't go after Haruka too. It would be easy enough to find her. Just look in the papers for a mass murder. That is how they got their names. Me, I got my name because wherever I go they follow me. Destroying everything that stands in their way. Haven't I suffered enough. Every since I can remember I haven't been able to see. I guess when they injected me the chemicals made me blind. But I had adapted. It took a little work but I did. I never got to see Kenji's face. Kenji helped me more than the others. I was the first to be 'changed' and he felt so sorry that I had lost my eyesight. That is why Ikuko beat me as a child. She thought Kenji loved me more than her. She is one of them now.

And to tell you the truth I know why they are after me. My skills are more developed than Haruka's and Minako's. I pose a threat to them that must be eliminated. Kenji used to tell me it was because I was blind. This confused me. He said it is what the eyes can't see that counts. I still do not understand what this means. But when I do it will be over. 

Are skills? Haruka is trained with a sword. Minako a chain. And me I have both I guess. It is a sword that collapses into a chain. I can use many other weapons. We were train to kill. They wanted a elite group so they can take over the world. The only other person besides Kenji who gave even the slightest damn about me is Setsuna and Hotaru. And the only reason is so I can protect them and help her get information. Technically I am her little gofer. I 'get' something and she tests it. She gives me a place to live. And helps me when my handicap effects me. Most of the tome no one knows the difference unless you look really close Setsuna told me that I operate as a a normal person, but how can I be normal? I am a freak. Once people find out who I am they run away from me. I can't see them but I can sense their fear. Even when I help them. Today I saved a girl from some muggers. She was so terrified. She fainted I had to hall her all the way to Setsuna's House. She is lying in the other room now. Setsuna is checking to see who she is. I hear the creak of the door.

"Usagi the young women you saved to day is no other than Mamoru Chiba's sister, Ami. You know what to do. Take her to her home and later you can get the information I need." I simply shake my head and she walks out of the room. Great now I have to take her home and later I have to break in and get the goods. A small gem that is suppose to hold a healing power. Survey the house and see the best way to get in. I walk into the room. Scooping her into my arms. This is going to be a long night.

To be continued....

Like it Hate it email me or review. Til next time P.S. **I am looking for an editor **for my stories because I am not that good at it. So if you want to edit my stories as I get down with them please email me.

usagirl


End file.
